Hello, How R U?
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: tak semua masalah berujung tidak baik, ketahuilah ada secercah keberuntungan didalamnya. Sepasang anak adam yang sedang terkena masalah dapat bersatu dan berakhir bahagia hanya karena Masalah yang ia dapatkan./Yaoi/SuLay Area/ Drabble/


Hello, How R U?

Tittle : Hello, How R U?

Summary : tak semua masalah berujung tidak baik, ketahuilah ada secercah keberuntungan didalamnya. Sepasang anak adam yang sedang terkena masalah dapat bersatu dan berakhir bahagia hanya karena Masalah yang ia dapatkan./ Yaoi/ SuLay Area/OneShoot/

Cast : SuLay Couple

Genre : Romance (?)

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi! Typo sebagian dari FF! Gaje! Gak suka jangan Baca!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^~

.

.

"J" POV

Musim dingin awal tahun ini terasa biasa-biasa saja tak kurang dan tak lebih seperti Musim Dingin tahun lalu.

Tak ada hal yang istimewa. Tak ada kedua OrangTuaku yang selalu merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersamaku karena Kedua OrangTua ku sudah tiada.

Aku Percaya Tuhan Itu Adil, Adil kepada semua ciptaannya. Menjanjikan Kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang saat aku ditinggalkan kedua OrangTuaku. Mungkin bukan saat ini tapi nanti.

Yeah, aku percaya itu.

.

.

"Y" POV

Mungkin jika ada yang bertanya.

"Siapa orang yang kurang beruntung di awal tahun Musim Dingin"

Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengangkat tangan dan berbicara dengan lantangnya dihadapan orang-orang.

"AKULAH ORANGNYA"

Yah. Aku mendapat Kesialan diakhir tahun maupun awal tahun. Misalnya akhir tahun tadi aku di pecat oleh boss ku, yang aku tidak tau apa kesalahan ku. Memang Gila, Dia!

Dan diawal tahun ini, aku ditinggalkan-dicampakkan- sosok kekasih yang aku cintai, entah apa alasannya juga aku tidak tau. Yaah, seperti remaja tanggung aku juga bisa merasakan yang namanya patah hati, yang bahasa modernnya 'Galau'. Hey usiaku baru 25 tahun

walau belum genap tahun ini.

Jadi, wajar-wajar saja jika aku merasakan perasaan seperti remaja tanggung.

Melihat Orang-orang yang menyambut tahun ini dengan suka cita, justru sebaliknya denganku.

Kapan Kebahagiaan datang padaku? Apa aku harus menangis meraung-raung meminta kepada Tuhan untuk mendatangkannya padaku? He He aku masih waras sangat sangat masih waras.

Tak perlu melakukan hal tersebut, Tuhan pasti tau apa yang aku inginkan.

Ya, aku tau Tuhan pasti tau ,karena Tuhan Maha Mengetahui.

.

.

End Pov

.

.

Normal Pov

.

.

Sepasang kaki yang terbalut celana jeans hitam dengan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku jaket

Dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan sedikit asap karena kedinginan. Kaki-kaki itu terus melangkah hingga tiba ditempat tujuannya.

Sungai Han adalah tempat tujuannya. Ya, Pemuda itu tau bahwa tempat yang ia datangi salah. Karena banyaknya pasangan yang datang ketempat ini meskipun ini masih Memasuki musim dingin. Ia datang hanya seorang diri.

Hazel coklat itu melarikan pandangannya kesegala arah, tepat saat ia melihat sekelilingnya. Hazelnya tak sengaja menubruk sebuah objek yang tengah berdiri disamping pohon yang hampir seluruh daunnya tertutupi salju.

Entah bagaimana instingnya mengatakan ia harus menghampiri Pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Pemuda pemilik surai hitam ini lebih memilih mengikuti instingnya.

Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat sampai didepan Pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam ini menyapanya.

"Hello"

Merasa sapaan itu untuknya pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua Hazel indah itu langsung bertubrukan saat pemuda pemilik surai coklat mengangkat kepalanya.

"H-hello"

Pemuda bersurai Hitam mengulurkan tangannya

"Kim Junmyeon, Kau?"

"Zhang Yixing" ucapnya sembari menyambut uluran tangan pemuda didepan

Junmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar nama pemuda didepannya.

"Zhang? Kau orang China?" Tanyanya dengan senyum andalannya.

"Iya aku orang China" jawab Yixing sembari tersenyum menampilkan cekungan cantik dipipi kanannya .

Sejenak mereka terdiam mencoba menyelami hazel masing-masing dan yang mereka lupakan adalah

Uluran tangan tadi sama sekali belum terlepas memberikan sensasi hangat bagi mereka berdua.

"Tangan mu sangat dingin, apa kau sudah disini daritadi" ucap Junmyeon saat dirinya sadar bahwa tangan Yixing sangat dingin.

"Iya, aku sudah daritadi disini" ucap Yixing dengan menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Tapi, Junmyeon sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Xing. Mungkin, kau bisa bercerita denganku" Junmyeon mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka saat Yixing mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata memerah.

"a-aku baru saja dipecat dari tempatku bekerja, dan yang lebih _Hiks.._ parah aku diputuskan begitu saja oleh kekasihku" ucap Yixing sembari menangis menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin.

Melihat itu Junmyeon tak kuasa menahan kesedihan nya. Ternyata yang mengalami masalah bukan hanya dirinya.

Dengan perlahan Junmyeon merengkuh Yixing kedalam dekapannya.

"Sudah Xing, tak perlu kau tangisi. Semua telah terjadi. Ingat, ini hidup pasti ada saja masalah yang menghampiri, yang kau butuhkan saat mendapat masalah hanya sebuah dukungan dan sandaran untukmu" Junmyeon tak tau mengapa ia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan perkataan itu jadi Junmyeon hanya mengikuti.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya melihat Junmyeon yang juga sedang memperhatikannya, debaran menyenangkan itu kembali hinggap di hati keduanya.

"Maukah? Maukah kau menjadi Pendukung sekaligus sandaran untukku saat aku sedang mengalami masalah"

Junmyeon terkejut mendengar ucapan Yixing tapi entah kenapa membuat hatinya semakin berdebar yang membuat mood nya kembali baik.

"Iya, aku akan jadi pendukung mu dan sandaran untukmu. Kalau perlu selamanya aku mau" ucap Junmyeon secara tak langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Jadi.."

"Jadi?"

"Kita.."

"Haha.. Ya kita sepasang kekasih sekarang"

Mereka berpelukan sangat erat menyalurkan kehangatan dimasing-masing tubuh.

Junmyeon sekarang percaya Tuhan itu adil buktinya sekarang ia memiliki Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai walaupun baru beberapa menit bertemu. Junmyeon bertekad akan menjaga sumber Kebahagiaannya yang sangat sangat dicintainya.

"Ehm.. Yixing , apa kau mau bekerja diperusahaanku?Kau akan menjadi asisten ku dan kita akan bersama-sama mengelola perusahaan itu" ucap Junmyeon tetap memeluk Yixing.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya

"Iya aku mau Myunie"

Junmyeon tersenyum senang mendengar nya. Dan menyapa Yixing lagi.

"Hello, How Are You Xingie?

"Hehehe.. I'm Fine Now and Forever with You"

END

 _ **Tiba-tiba pengen ajh bkin ff alay bgini hehe maafkanlah saya~~ ^^**_

 _ **Give me Review? ^^**_


End file.
